Koji Majima
is a man who came from a line of doctors, befriended Mana and idolized Kino. When Ryou was injured after a fight with Another Agito, Koji was told by Tetsuya/Shouichi to give Ryo his Agito seed in order to save his life. As he gave up his power, Ryo was not only completely healed, but was able to access Exceed Gills. He is the only surviving member of the Akatsuki by the end of the series. History Not much is known about Majima's background other than his family, whom all members are doctors. As a result of this, his family had an expectation for him to follow his family footsteps in becoming a doctor as well. However, either due to or as result, Majima's lack the talent and/or confident needed to become a doctor. This has deeply upset Majima throughout his life, resulting in him growing up to be a hotheaded, bitter person prior to the event of Akatsuki ferry. During Akatsuki ferry accident, Majima was shown to be extremely violent, trying to pick a fight with Shouichi/Tetsuya for lightly bumping into him, even after the latter apologised. As a result, Kazuo Ashihara intervene by dragging Majima's away from Tetsuya and lecture him, pulling him by ears. Later, Majima was seen nauseous by the edge of the ferry, which prompt Kaoru Kino gave him a medicine for seasickness. As Kino was reading a book on anatomy, Majima immediately deduced Kino to be a doctor. After a mysterious body was found and everyone returned to the main deck, he remains nauseous due to the shock of seeing a corpse. Prompt by Kino, Majima start complaint about his family expectation publicly, but was quickly slapped and subsequencely lectured by Kino after expressing his wish to die. He remains as one of the people to witness the attack of El of the Water, the birth and subsequencely defeat of the second Agito, and remain on the boat as one of the survivor until being rescued by Makoto Hikawa. Masked Rider Gills -The Man that has Become a Kamen Rider- Ryo decides to return Majima's Seed of Agito back to him. But things only get worse when he transforms into a new version of Another Agito and attacked Ryo. He quickly transforms into Gills and fights the rampant Rider. During the fight with Gills, Another Agito unlocked a dormant power that allowed him to assume a perfect form of Kamen Rider Agito while in Burning Form. Barely surviving the fight, Gills manages to absorb the power of Burning Form as Gills Exceed and returns Koji to normal. Forms While in the TV series Koji did not become an Agito and relinquished his Seed of Agito, in the Kamen Rider Gills SIC Hero Saga Koji regains his seed from Ryo and becomes a less flawed version of Another Agito before assuming a perfect Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form. His similar appearance to Agito Ground Form is likely due to being a less-imperfect Agito. - Another Agito Burning Form= Another Agito Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 35 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. During the fight with Gills, Another Agito unlocked a dormant power that allowed him to evolved into a perfect Kamen Rider Agito while in Burning Form. The appearance is drastically different from the base form with purple coloring and silver armor similar to Agito's Shining form. The cape-like extensions from the back turn black. The Ank point also changes to a powered up form similar to Agito's Altered Ring with the Wiseman's stone turning gold. Barely surviving the fight, Gills manages to absorb the power of Burning Form as Gills Exceed and return Koji to normal. }} Equipment Devices *Ank Point: The unique transformation belt Kino Kaoru uses to transform into Another Agito. It's worn around waist and channels the "Alter Force" and houses Kino's Agito power. Vehicle *Dark Hopper: Another Agito's Rider Machine Appearances See also Category:Allies Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Civilian Category:Temporary Riders Category:Agito Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders